Episode 110: False Flag
False Flag is the tenth episode of the first season and the tenth episode overall. Notes * Clients: Doug Baker * Bad Guys: Evelyn Synopsis Michael is hired to track down a woman's estranged husband, who has disappeared with their son. Michael soon finds himself pitted against somebody just as skilled and dangerous as he is. Spy Facts *A fake identity is known in the spy trade as a "false flag". Used to be you could make your own documents with a printer and a laminator. These days though, ID's have magnetic strips, holograms, and infrared water marks. You need a pro. *In some situations, a tactical retreat is your best option... A guy with a gun, is a guy with a gun. You can fight him and risk someone getting shot, or wait for back-up. *Corporations need spies just like governments do. Of course they're not called spies, they're called security consultants. They are basically mercenaries with nice suits. *One of the things you learn in training is to avoid situations that cut too close. If you had a rough childhood, a situation with an abusive father and a vulnerable kid is gonna make you angry. That could be motivating. But it can also be dangerous. *Facts are the hallmark of a good false identity. It's harder to create history, than it is to alter it. Plus, the more truth to your lie, the easier it is to remember. *Just because there are no windows or doors doesn't mean there are no exits. The thing to look for is an air conditioner unit, that's where the wall is weakest. Also people watch doors, they don't watch air conditioners. *A basic rule of covert ops, is let someone else do your dirty work. Let someone else find the guy you want to kill. It's a great technique, as long as you're not - the someone else. *Remove the trigger bar spring from a SIG-Sauer P228, and you've got a 9mm semi-automatic door stop. *Shoot a propane tank and you'll just get a big cloud of cold gas. You need an open flame, and real good aim. *Assassination is one percent shooting, ninety-nine percent preparation: anticipating moves, devising approaches, recruiting sources, finding the perfect opportunity so the bullet's almost an after-thought. Usually that's when a target's on the move, when there are too many variables to control them all... There are ways to lessen the risk: an armed escort, taking an unpredictable route to your destination, having back-up in a trail car. But ultimately, as long as the assassin knows where you're going, they have the upper hand. *It's impossible to stop a good assassin from finding an opening, and taking the shot. The best you can do is to control where the best opening is, and sometimes, that's enough. Full Recap Michael and Fiona are out shopping. Fiona buys a new pair of shoes, but Michael is shopping for something a bit more obscure; he wants new fake identity papers for his planned trip to D.C. to confront Phillip Cowan. The former spy tells us that in the spy trade, a fake identity is known as a "false flag". Leaving Fiona to window shop for a dress, he wanders ahead to a small photo shop. Once in the door, he manages to convey his real need to the proprietor, Jumbo, who invites Michael into the back of the shop once he is assured the fee is not an issue. Jumbo has other plans for Michael, as he unexpectedly pulls a gun and asks Michael to handcuff himself, apologetically explaining that the only way he can continue his illegal enterprise is to toss the Feds a bone now and then. Michael sits perfectly still and agreeably handcuffs himself, knowing the wisest course of action is to wait for backup. Before the call can be made to the Feds, however, Fiona shows up. Assessing the situation quickly, she runs into the room, doing a good job of impersonating a ditsy girlfriend showing off her new shoes. As Jumbo protests that she cannot come into the back room, Michael distracts him by yelling that Fiona is pregnant, and while Jumbo is caught off guard, Fiona whacks the man on the wrist with the heel of her new stilettos, causing the man to drop the weapon and give herself and Michael a chance to escape. They exit the photo shop as Fiona complains about Michael's choice of words and he has to convince her it is not a good idea to return to the shop to retrieve her dropped shoe. At Michael's apartment, Fiona sips a beer as she attempts to persuade Michael to take her along to D.C. Michael is fussing about his missing set of lock picks, stopping long enough to point out that he's going to confront the man who tried to have him killed; it's not the vacation Fiona is envisioning. Fiona points out that he will need backup when dealing with Cowan, pouting as she inquires if he'd prefer to have Sam's assistance. She strolls over to him and pulls the hairpin from her hair, asking if he thinks it might help. Taking the hairpin, Michael quickly slips out of the cuffs, as Fiona can't resist pointing out that he needs her - he doesn't even have his own hairpin. He does now, as he slips hers into the crease of his wallet. Meeting with Sam, Michael wants to know if any of Sam's friends can help with the fake identity, but Sam points out that anyone he knows is also known to the Feds. He questions whether it is a good idea for Michael to go to D.C., since someone there might recognize his face, no matter what his papers say. Michael is determined to go, staying in Miami makes him a sitting target for Cowan. He feels it is better to turn the game around. Sam suggests that Michael speak to Lucy. She had called with a job for Michael recently, but Sam hadn't mentioned it to Michael since he was so distracted about the burn notice. He further points out that Lucy has people who can provide exactly what Michael is looking for, if not more. Sighing, Michael agrees to call Lucy about the job. '' "Corporations need spies just like governments do. Of course, they're not called spies. They're called 'security consultants'. They're basically mercenaries with nice suits."'' Calling on Lucy, Michael asks about the job. Lucy tells him a woman called needing help, and she'd thought of Michael. The woman's husband had disappeared, taking their son. Lucy has run checks on the husband, but there has been no activity with the man's checking or credit card accounts, some leg work is necessary. She tells the less-than-thrilled Michael that the money is pretty good, but Michael tells her his need isn't money, it's identity. Lucy is reluctant to help him, insisting he needs to stay in Miami. Playfully, Michael gets down on his knees, softly repeating her name. Smiling, Lucy gives in and agrees to have her guys make him an ID packet if he will bring in his documents. Meanwhile, his first stop is to see Evelyn, the client. Michael listens to Evelyn's story. She had separated from her husband, Doug a few months previously. She had worked to keep her marriage together, but the constant fighting amongst he adults had taken it's toll on her son, Jasper. He'd begun to get into trouble at school and when her husband had began to take his frustrations out on the child, she had left him. Then, one day he had gone to the school, picked up her son and disappeared. A sympathetic Michael asks if she had called the police. She had, but since they were legally still married and there was no custody agreement, the police could do nothing for her. Evelyn begs Michael to help her, she cannot wait for the courts to sort this out. Michael asks if she knows where Doug might have gone. She has no idea, admitting she hadn't been in contact with her husband for months. When asked, she produces pictures for Michael's use, and Michael promises her he will find her child. The woman's story and tears have clearly upset him. "One of the things you learn in training is to avoid situations that cut too close. If you had a rough childhood, a situation with an abusive husband and a vulnerable child is going to make you angry. That can be motivating, but it can also be dangerous." Michael returns to the car where Sam is waiting. Commenting on how good-looking the woman is, Sam asks about the job. Michael's answer is brusque, causing Sam to ask Michael if he is okay. Michael replies in a steely voice that he is going to find this guy. "Facts are the hallmark of a good false identity. It's harder to create history than it is to alter it. Plus, the more truth to your lie, the easier it is to remember." Digging through a closet at his mother's house, Madeline demands to know why Michael would avoid her for weeks and then show up to dig through a closet. He explains that he needs his medical records and birth certificate. She pushes him out of the way to dig through the closet herself, pausing to pull out childhood mementos and managing to irritate him with them. She makes things worse when she mentions Michael's father; Michael loses his customary air of patience with her. As she finds the documents he's needing, he tells her he is going to take a trip, it's work. Madeline stops and stares at Michael, "The last time you said that, you left for ten years, Michael." He promises her it's not that kind of trip. Softening his tone, he asks her if she had ever considered leaving his father. Madeline admits that she had thought about it at times, but her overriding desire had been to keep the family together. The pain is visible in Michael's eyes as he contemplates the consequences of her decision. At the apartment, Sam, Michael and Fiona are discussing the case. Sam has checked behind Lucy's people, and agrees there is no sign of Doug, leading him to believe the man is still in the area. However, the man works at Greenway Worldwide Cargo, which just happens to be under investigation by the ATF for possible connections to organized crime. "Great." says Michael. Sam isn't quite finished, the US Attorney's Office is involved as well. Michael seems a bit distracted, and announces that he is going back to speak to Evelyn. Sam asks why he would do that, since he had just spoken to her. Fiona narrows her eyes. Michael replies that Evelyn had been upset earlier and she might have forgotten to tell him something. He gets up and heads to the door. Fiona asks if he's not more concerned about getting his papers to Lucy for his false identity, and is alarmed to hear Michael say that he would take care of that later. As he exits the apartment, Fiona pounces on Sam, asking what it is she should know about this new client. Sam isn't willing to be Fiona's whipping boy, exiting behind Michael under the pretense of needing to pick up yogurt in a hurry. Evelyn tells Michael that she knows nothing about her husband's problems at his job, asking if he thinks there is a connection. Michael points out that the phrase 'ATF investigation' would raise a few flags. They stroll out to the beach, and Evelyn perches on the end of a chaise lounge, wishing aloud that she could be more helpful. After looking around the beach carefully, Michael gently sits on the same chaise lounge to comfort Evelyn. He tells her to simply focus on getting her son back. Evelyn is upset again, and verbally beats herself up for not trying harder to make the marriage work. But, she tells him, "I didn't want my family to be a lie, not for Jasper, not for me." This cuts very close to home for Michael, who tells her that he has stayed and left, and that sometimes leaving is just what you have to do. Turning to look into Michael's eyes, Evelyn remarks that Michael's job must be a lonely one. Michael agrees that it's best for him not to let anyone get too close. She is whispering now, as she asks him what he would do if he met someone, if he felt a spark. Swallowing hard, Michael replies that he would just focus on getting the job done, but his voice is less than steady as he speaks. Standing to leave, he tells her that he will call as soon as he knows anything; he is on his way to check out Doug's house. Standing guard as Sam fumbles with the lock, Michael teases Sam about losing his skills. Sam replies that the lock is state of the art, and not one he has practiced on. As he surveys the neighborhood, Michael points out that only Doug's house has bars on the windows, wondering what the man was scared of, or trying to hide. Sam finally works the lock and they enter the house. They find that Doug has left little of interest. Sam sorts through junk mail and magazines. In a short time, they hear a car pull up outside. Sam announces they have two guys with guns heading towards the front door. Checking the rear, Michael sees more of the same. "Just because there are no windows or doors doesn't mean there are no exits. The thing to look for is an air conditioning unit. That's where the wall is the weakest. Also, people watch doors, they don't watch air conditioners." Sam and Michael kick the AC unit out of the wall and hurriedly exit through the opening. Michael and Fiona pull up in front of Evelyn's to see her awaiting their arrival out front as Fiona mocks Michael: "Oh, the damsel in distress!" He calmly replies that Evelyn had called and said it was an emergency, what did Fiona expect him to do? "Be her knight in shining armor, of course." The pair approach Evelyn, and Fiona is introduced to Evelyn, who pulls down her sunglasses to reveal a black eye. Michael demands to know what happened, and Evelyn tells them that she had gone to the courthouse for an emergency custody hearing, only to be jumped by some men who were waiting by her car. Fiona wants to know how many men; Evelyn thinks there were two. Fiona presses her, could there have been more? Michael cuts Fiona off by saying that they were probably the same guys that had showed up at Doug's house earlier. As Evelyn breaks down in tears over the fact that her poor son is caught up in the middle of this mess, she lays her head on Michael's chest. When Michael makes no move to withdraw from her, Fiona stomps back to the car. Evelyn looks up to apologize for causing a problem, and Michael begins to look uncomfortable. In the car, Fiona demands to know what has happened to the 'trademark Westen emotional distance'. Michael can only defend himself by pointing out that Evelyn was upset. As the argument begins to escalate, Michael suggests it might be better if he finishes this job on his own. Fiona agrees. He offers to drive her home. Fiona has other ideas, and as Evelyn watches from her porch, Fiona gets out of the car and slams the door very loudly and begins walking down the street. Meeting with a jubilant Sam, Michael learns that Sam has tracked Doug by recalling the outdoor-themed magazines in the house. Deciding that people usually hide where they felt comfortable, Sam had surmised that Doug might be at a campground. A Coast Guard friend of Sam's had spoken with a friend in the Parks Service, and Doug's license plate number was registered at Mangrove Campground, in the Florida Keys. The catch is that Sam is unable to accompany Michael. Michael picks up Evelyn, who can't believe he has located her son and husband so quickly. As he opens the car door for her, she kisses him on the lips and whispers "I knew I could count on you." Michael looks pleased. He starts to place his gun in the glove compartment and an alarmed Evelyn asks if he intends to take the gun anywhere close to her child. Michael assures her everything is going to be fine. During the trip to the campground, Michael only stops once, for gas. They arrive at the cabin where Doug is registered. Michael takes the gun out of the glove compartment, cautioning Evelyn to stay in the car no matter what. Michael approaches the cabin just as Doug rounds the corner, fishing gear in hand. Pulling his gun, Michael demands to know where Jasper is. Doug confuses Michael when he begs him to leave his son out of this, adding that it should have been enough when 'you people killed my wife'. "A basic rule of covert ops is to let someone else do your dirty work; let someone else find the guy you want to kill. It's a great technique, as long as you're not the someone else." Hearing a click behind him, Michael curses and wheels around to see Evelyn (whose description changes from "The Client" to "The Assassin") approaching them, smiling broadly and raising a silenced pistol. His own weapon will not fire. He grabs Doug (whose description changes to "The New Client") and shoves him inside the cabin as Evelyn begins to fire shots into the flimsy wood siding. He asks Doug where his son is, and reminds Doug to stay away from the windows. Jasper has been sent out of harm's way. Michael is relieved, and asks Doug for a screwdriver. Doug wants to know who Michael is, and is told that Michael is here to help him. Michael examines the malfunctioning gun. Doug wants to call the park rangers, but Michael points out that unless they have been issued body armor and high caliber weapons, they can't help. "Remove the trigger bar spring from a Sig Sauer P228 and you've got a semi-automatic door stop." Remembering the hairpin taken from Fiona, Michael fashions a makeshift trigger bar spring as gunfire continues to pelt the cabin. Doug asks if the gun is fixed, and Michael tells him he will be lucky if it will fire one time. Doug demands to know if Michael can kill Evelyn with a single shot, but Michael isn't planning to shoot at the assassin. As he hears the Charger's engine rev up, he realizes he must move quickly. He and Doug use duct tape to strap an aerosol can to the side of a propane tank. Using the aerosol can to light a flame, Michael tells Doug when to open the door as the Charger can be heard bearing down on the tiny cabin. Moving quickly, he throws the tank at the approaching Charger. "Shoot a propane tank and you'll get a big cloud of cold gas. You'll need an open flame and real good aim." As Michael shoots the tank, it explodes over the hood and top of the Charger, but Evelyn manages to escape the car. Doug and Michael jump into Doug's Jeep and escape. Pulling up in a parking lot to wait for Sam and Fiona to arrive, Doug demands to know what is going on. Michael tells him he is more interested in knowing why someone is trying to have Doug killed. "You need to get to the 'marked for death' part." Michael tells him. The former CPA had been working for Greenway Cargo as their controller, when he'd realized he was writing checks to unfamiliar vendors for merchandise that never arrived. Then he was approached by the FBI, who told him the cargo company was a front for people dealing in weapons, ivory, even human cargo. They wanted him to testify, but Doug hadn't wanted to get involved. The FBI had pressured him by threatening to prosecute Doug himself, and at the same time, other things had begun to happen. People had followed him, he'd received odd phone calls, someone was watching his house. The last straw had come when his wife had taken his car and...they told him it had been an accident, but Doug was scared. He'd sent Jasper away and had run. Sam and Fiona screech to a halt beside the Jeep in the empty parking lot. Sam has figured out that Evelyn hired Michael to do her dirty work. Fiona isn't willing to let Michael slide on this one: "And when she kills him, everyone comes looking for you. And she seemed so nice." Sam realizes that Lucy might now be in danger, and Michael agrees that Evelyn isn't the type to leave loose ends. He begs Fiona to take care of Doug, asking if she will stash him at the apartment and protect him. She agrees to help. When Michael softly asks her to be careful, she points out that she never lets her guard down. Sam is unable to get in touch with Lucy, and both he and Michael are alarmed when Sam learns that Lucy is in a meeting with a new client that had just called that morning. Fiona pulls away with Doug as Sam and Michael race to find Lucy. As they pull up in front of Lucy's office, Michael's cell phone rings. He nods to Sam, it is Evelyn. Sam peels off to search the area. Michael keeps Evelyn on the phone until he spots her sitting calmly at an outdoor cafe. He sits at the table with her, noting the change in her appearance. The 'damsel in distress' is gone, leaving only sophisticated assassin in the wake. She tells Michael that they have indeed met before, about six years ago in Istanbul. Michael thinks it over, and recalls the event. "July. Seven years ago. You took out those two diplomats." She goes on to tell him she had admired him ever since, because he had come so close to catching her. She had made it a point to keep tabs on him, learning everything she could about him. Noting it had been no easy task, since he was so secretive, but it had been made simpler once he had been burned. That is how she knew he'd had a rough childhood. When this job had come up, she had known he would be pulled in by an abusive husband and a defenseless child. She offers to split the fee for finishing the job. Michael tells her she needs to walk away. As she tries flirting again, Michael isn't moved. His temporary interest in her has evaporated. But this woman isn't through surprising him. She tells him that, other than himself, the best thing about Miami is the cheap labor. Michael is thrown momentarily, but as she begins to brag about how easy it is to get a kid to do a hit for her, and remarks "Isn't that Lucy?" Michael realizes what is happening as he spies his friend walking up the street. Jumping up from the table, Michael calls out to Lucy as he runs toward her. Focused on getting back to her office, she doesn't see the car that is approaching at a high rate of speed. Michael jumps obstacles and runs to her, managing to pull her out of the path of the speeding car. As he and Lucy hit the sidewalk, he can only watch as Evelyn walks away. In Lucy's office, Michael helps her bandage her cuts as she apologizes for not having checked out the woman's story more carefully. She has sent guys to the apartment where the woman had been staying, but Michael tells her it's too late for that. Lucy insists she feels she should be doing something, and Michael tells her the best thing she can do for him is to be careful. His cell phone rings again. Michael demands that the assassin leave Lucy alone. She agrees quickly, pointing out that if Michael won't hand over Doug, she can choose from Sam, Fiona, or his mother. A Michael hangs up, Sam asks "She's not leaving town, is she?" With a determined look, Michael answers him "That'd be a No." At the apartment, Sam, Fiona and Michael try to calm the hysterical Doug. He insists that Evelyn must know where Michael lives if she knows so much about him, but Michael is certain the woman will not take any action on his own turf. But, even though Sam and Fiona are agreeable to hang in there with Michael if he still wants to protect Doug until the assassin gives up, Michael realizes that all she has to do is get to his mother or brother, or even track down Jasper, Doug's son. Fiona wants to hunt her down: "Ammunition is cheap." Michael doesn't like the idea, but for once Sam agrees with her, they can't just sit still. Michael has a different plan in mind. They are going to turn Doug over to the US Attorney's office and get him into witness protection. First, Sam has to make the arrangements with the US Attorney's office for the exchange the following day; Sam volunteers to go to Madeline's house and make sure her house is secure as well. Michael asks Fiona if she will plan an armed escort for the trip to turn Doug in. Fiona silently complies. Doug's assignment hasn't changed much from when Michael first met him, he is asked to stay away from windows. Sam assures Madeline that his visit is purely precautionary, but Madeline isn't easily fooled. Demanding to know what is going on as Sam clumsily makes an excuse to spend the night on her couch, she is astonished to hear that someone has been making threats against her. Picking up the shotgun Sam has brought along, she handles it with surprising skill, adding that she might still have an old Remington that belonged to Michael's father. Fiona returns from tucking Doug in bed as Michael is repairing his gun. She is glad to hear that Sam has made the arrangements for handing Doug over to the US Attorney the next morning, but isn't willing to let Michael off the hook about his reaction to Evelyn. He tries in vain to preempt her by telling her that she was right and he was wrong, but Fiona has a different point to make: "You think you can let the job be who you are, all you are, but you can't." She tries to make him see how he had been fooled by the assassin's apparent neediness, implying that he has held Fiona herself at arms length because of her strength and her passionate nature. She asks if he still plans to go to D.C. and deal with Cowan. He is, pointing out that he has to let Cowan know that he can be gotten to as easily as Michael himself. Fiona still insists he will need her help, but Michael puts her off by reminding her how dangerous it will be. She is willing to take the risk. Giving into Fiona in his own way, Michael reminds her that everyone he cares about, everyone he is close to, is in danger now. Accepting this tiny admission that he does care about her, Fiona picks up the hairpin he has removed from his gun and replaces it in her hair as a look of acknowledgement passes between them. Sam arrives at the apartment the next morning, assuring Michael that his mother is safe, adding that when he left, she was propped up in a chair with a shotgun, ready to shoot anything that might come through the door. "Assassination is 1% shooting, 99% preparation. Anticipating moves, devising approaches, recruiting sources, finding the perfect opportunity so the bullet's almost an afterthought. Usually, that's when a target gets on the move, when there are too many variables to control them all." Sam gives Doug a bullet-proof vest to wear during the ride. Doug is alarmed to see it already has bullet hole in it, but Sam brushes this off with a joke. They are ready to leave as soon as all the weapons have been double checked. Doug attempts to thank Michael for saving him, but as ever, Michael brushes him off by telling him that he can thank him by keeping his head down and staying away from windows. They get under way, Sam's car in the lead. '' "There are two ways to lessen the risk. An armed escort, taking an unpredictable route to your destination, having a back-up in a trail car. But ultimately, as long as the assassin knows where you are going, they have the upper hand."'' Evelyn is positioned on a rooftop overlooking the building where Doug is being taken as the cars pull up. She watches through the scope as Sam, Doug and Fiona exit the cars. '' "It is impossible to stop a good assassin from finding an opening and taking a shot. The best you can do is control when the best opening is. Sometimes that's enough."'' "Drop it." Michael has entered the rooftop in time to see Evelyn take aim. She calmly replies that he has set her up. Michael keeps her talking until he knows she no longer has a clear shot. He tells her to put the rifle down and she complies, asking how he had known she would be there, since she can count at least six locations with a better view of the door than the one she'd chosen. He is happy to talk, as he tosses her a flexi cuff and tells her to put it on. "Istanbul wasn't that long ago. You like rooftops over windows, you like angles with the target on your right hand side because you're left handed." He also figured she had a source inside the US Attorney's office, so she had known when Doug was due to arrive. Impressed, she tightens the cuff with her teeth. She wonders aloud why he is willing to settle for helping civilians with their little problems while trying to get his government job back. She thinks he could be so much more. He never flinches. "Let's go. We've got a big day ahead of us. I've got to turn you in, there'll be questions. It'll be past lunch when we're done." She casually sits down on the railing around the rooftop. "Turn me in? A lot of secrets, a lot of enemies. I think it would be a short stay, don't you? Now, don't you think we can come to some arrangement?" He smiles, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes. "I don't think so." With a final attempt to influence him with her attractiveness, she asks if he thinks that, if circumstances had been different, the two of them might... "Not in this lifetime." he says coldly. "Perhaps in the next." she says calmly as she throws herself backwards off the rooftop, ignoring his outstretched hand. Lucy meets Michael to tell him that the indictments had come down against Greenway the day before, and that Doug and Jasper have been put into the witness protection program. All that is left is for Doug to come back and testify against Greenway. The leak in the US Attorney's office had been found, and as for Evelyn, they would be working on her file for quite some time. She assures Michael that she has managed to keep his name out of things. She has two gifts for Michael, one a photo of Doug and his son, with a simple 'Thank You' written on the back. She also has his new identity packet. She offers to pay for the repairs to the Charger, but Michael declines her offer, telling her that he doesn't expect to be in Miami for much longer. Rising to leave, she asks if she will see him again. Smiling, he says only "Maybe." With a hug and a friendly kiss, Lucy is gone, passing Sam on her way. Sam joins Michael at the table, asking if the file on the table contains Michael's new identity. Michael is very pleased with the quality, adding that he could get into the White House Press Room with them. Sam says he doesn't think Michael is going to need them. Looking up, Michael demands to know what Sam means. Sam has heard from a friend that he had asked to keep an eye out on the burn notice situation. It seems that Phillip Cowan is coming to Miami to see Michael. "SEE me? What does that mean?" Michael asks. Sam admits that he does not know. "Well, looks like I'm going to have to get the Charger fixed after all," Michael calmly replies. Cast Main *Jeffrey Donovan as Michael Westen *Gabrielle Anwar as Fiona Glenanne *Bruce Campbell as Sam Axe *Sharon Gless as Madeline Westen Recurring * China Chow as Lucy Chen Guest * Lucy Lawless as Evelyn * Anthony Starke as Doug Baker * Tim Ware as Jumbo Trivia *Fiona mentioned that Sam's old bullet-proof jacket smells of "Old Spice and bourbon". As of 2007, Bruce Campbell does television advertisements for Old Spice. *Lucy Lawless (Evelyn) is best known for her starring role as the title character of the series Xena: Warrior Princess, on which Bruce Campbell had a recurring role as Autolycus, King of Thieves. Continuity Errors 110 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes